1) Field of the Invention
The invention is in the field of Recreational Vehicle Accessories.
2) Description of Related Art
Accessories for recreational vehicles (RVs) are often incorporated via utility tracks in awning tubes compatible with the RVs. FIG. 1 illustrates a cross-sectional view representing an awning tube having three single-slot utility tracks, in accordance with the prior art. Referring to FIG. 1, an awning tube 100 has utility tracks 102 formed therein. The awning tube is the part of a retractable awning onto which the awning fabric is attached. Various accessories may be included for use with the RV by inserting an accessory track mount into a utility track 102. However, the utility tracks 102 of an RV awning tube 100 are single-slot utility tracks, as shown in FIG. 1. Furthermore, the utility tracks 102 are arranged in such a fashion that only one utility track may typically be accessed (i.e. the other utility tracks may be covered by awning fabric or may have an orientation incompatible with the use of more than one accessory at a time). Therefore, under typical operating conditions, only one utility track 102 within an awning tube 100 can generally be used.
Thus, an apparatus for increasing the number of utility slots in an awning tube utility track is described herein.